wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Kil'jaeden
right|thumb Kil'jaeden Deceiver er den høyre hånden til den falne titan, Sargeras. Over selv hans kamerat, Archimonde Defiler, var han Destroyer's nestkommanderende, og rekrutterte og manipulerte demoner og sørget for Burning Legion's oppslukning av alle verdener i Twisting Nether. Siden den antatte døden til Sargeras, har han blitt Mester av Burning Legion - og søker nå hevn over de dødelige rasene i Azeroth. Han er også skaperen til Lich Kongen. Biografi Ødeleggerens Tilbud og Velens Flukt For 25.000 år siden, var Argus hjemmet til det strålende eredar samfunnet, en rase naturlige magi-brukere. Kil'jaeden, respektertfor hans intelligens, en geni i en rase av genier, ble raskt en av de tre lederne for eredar, med hans kollega, Archimonde og beste venn, Velen. Eredar samfunnet ble knust da de tre ble kontaktet av Sargeras Ødeleggeren. Sargeras ga et tilbud: i bytte mot deres lojalitet, ville eredar få utenkelig makt og prestisje. Kil'Jaeden og Archimonde godtok umiddelbart, mens Velen forunderlig holdt tilbake. Mens eredar forberedte seg på sin nye makt, fikk Kil'jaeden vite at Velen og hans tilhengere allierte seg med Sargeras's fiender, Naaru, og holdt på å flykte fra Argus. Rasende for dette "forræderiet" slapp Kil'jaeden løs sine nye krefter og undersåtter på "De Eksilte", eller draenei, og jaktet dem nådeløst ned rundt om i kosmos for 5.000 år... men Velen var like slu som ham, og dranei forsvant. Horden, Eden, og Hevnen .]] Etter invasjonen av Azeroth, rundt 15.000 etter å ha akseptert Sargeras's tilbud, ble Kil'jaeden beordret å finne en dødelig hær, som kunne invandere verdener en masse uten mye vansker, ettersom War of the Ancients feilet på grunn av styrke krav. Kil'jaeden lette gjennom Nether for milleniumer for de perfekte soldater - det finnes ikke tall for hvor mange demoner som ble skapt under letingen. Så en dag, fant Kil'jaeden's favoritt, Talgath, en verden berørt av draenei's magi. Selv omde antok det var enda en verden draenei hadde stoppet på, viste videre undersøkelser at draenei hadde faktisk slått seg ned der, gående så lagt at de faktisk ga det et Eredun navn, Draenor. Delende "Eksiltes Tilfluktssted" med hans nemesis var de sjamanistiske "orcene." Forbløffet over deres potensial, oppdaget Kil'jaeden at det var akkurat det de lette etter. Ved å gå rett til orkenes mest respekterte leder, og ved å bruke skikkelsen til deres hellige forfedre, lurte Kil'jaeden den eldre shamanen, Ner'zhul, til å tro at draenei konspirerte mot orkene, og introduserte warlock magi og blodtørst til klanene. Eventuelt, etter at Element Åndene nektet å gi deres krefter til shamanene, tok warlock krefter over orkene. Snart begynte klanene å angripe draenei jaktgrupper, troende at det var deres forfedres vilje at de skulle utryddes. Snartkom det likevel frem at Ner'zhul manglet ambisjonene for å få planene ut i livet, og Ner'zhul, begynende å innse hva pakten gjorde mot Horden, nektet Kil'jaeden noen hjelp, og så vendte Kil'jaeden seg til en lovende ork, hvis læring i mørk trolldom allerede hadde begynt: Ner'zhul's egen lærling, Gul'dan. Gul'dan's tørst etter makt og evne til å bare tenke på egen vinning gjorde ham til den perfekte verktøy for demonen. Etter visningen for at orkene kunne kjempe mot draenei, ble Mannoroth's blod gitt til høvdingene, og de gikk inn i en foferdelig blodtørst. Som en test for orkene og en grusom hevn mot sine tildigere brødre, beordret Kil'jaeden Gul'dan å fullføre massakren av draenei i en enorm kamp om Shattrath City. Orkene utførte dette langt bedre en ham kunne håpe på. Andre Invasjon Ødeleggeren Returnerer Kil’jaeden, som resten av eredar warlock'er, følte kraften til Medivh da han sendte ut signaler. Seende på dette som et tegn på at Sargeras trengte hans energier andre steder, forlot Kil'jaeden Draenor. Klar over at det var tid for hans store plan, manipulerte Medivh Gul'dan til å åpne Dark Portal og sende Horden til Azeroth. Hans agenda var nesten komplett da Horden nådde Azeroth, spredende deres mørke, demoniske energier overalt de dro. De ødela alt som kunne motstå Legionen, ved å knuse Kongedømmet av Azeroth, skaffe nesten full kontroll over Khaz Modan, og fange den mektige Alexstrasza. Men to hendelser skulle knuse orkenes sjanser for seier. Det første var drapet på Medivh, som bannlyste den Mørke Titanen fra Azeroth. Det andre, ironisk, var Gul'dan's tørst etter makt, det samme som hadde blitt brukt til korrupsjonen av orkene. Gul'dan sikret deres fall i Andre Krig ved å oppsøke Graven til Sargeras som, fortalt av Sargeras selv gjennom Medivh, han trodde villegiham all kraften den Mørke Titanen hadde før hans frivillige tap i Northrend. Som et resultat av disse handlingene, mistet Orgrim Doomhammer nesten halvparten av hans stående styrker ogden eneste sjansen til å knuse siste rest av menneskelig makt for godt. Gitt tid til å samle seg og reorganisere, fulgte menneskene opp med et voldsomt motangrep som vant dem krigen. Orkene hadde feilet. Lich Kongen Kil'jaeden, rasende, visste det var på tide å ta saken i egne hender. Tenkende tilbake på Nathrezim's eksperimenter med vandødeunder War of the Ancients, og oppdagelsen av at det var fri vilje som hadde dødsdømt orkene (forræderiene til Doomhammer, Stormreavers ogLaughing Skulls), formulerte han en ondsinnet plan: Hvorfor ikke skape en arme av vandøde skapninger, ledet av et eneste slu individ som fryktet Legionen? Kallende inn en ubetalt vendetta, fant han Ner’zhul i Twisting Nether, og, som hevn for shamanens ustyrlighet, torturerte orken i lang tid, ødeleggende kroppen hans til det endelig bare var den gamles lidende sjel. Kil'jaeden tilbød restene av sjelen en valg: forbli i evig smerte i eredar tortur dimensjonen, eller bli herskeren over en hær vandøde. Ner'zhul, forutsigbart, valgte den siste, og ble forvandlet til Lich Kongen. Huskende Ner'zhul's tidligere vanskeligheter og Gul'dan's feiling, tok Kil'jaeden ingen sjanser. Han nektet å gi Lich Kongen en kropp, så han forseglet heller inne en spesielt lagd rustning i en gigantisk krystall sammen med Lich Kongens sjel. Og, i tilfelle Ner'zhul ikke ble slapp av imobilitet, sendte Dreadlorder for å sikre fraamdriften. Lich Kongen skulle seire der orkene feilet, hans vandøde tjenere skulle knuse all motstand, og reise de falne som vandøde legioner. Svøpen gjorde akkurat det, og knuste Quel'Thalas med mye av Lordaeron for å forberede Legionens ankomst. Innen Archimonde ankom Azeroth, hadde bare Sentinel hadde styrken til å motstå. Men Lich Kongen, klar over eredar's hat mot de udødelige alvene, forrådte Legionen ved å bryte pakten med Kil'jaeden som bandt ham til sistnevntes vilje. Ved å informere Illidan om Skallen til Gul'dan, arangerte han døden til en av Legionens største taktikkere, Tichondrius og skapte den første skaden på Legionen som skaffet dem sitt tap under Kampen om Mount Hyjal. Svikeren Selv Kil'jaeden var rasende for feilingen og døden til Archimonde, visste han bedre enn å ta brutal hevn. Klar over at Lich Kongen hadde kommt ut av kontroll, dro han for å skaffe nye håndllangere. Han fant Illidan, og fortalte ham at, til tross for hans del i Legionens fall, var Deceiver villig til å gi ham en siste sjanse. Illidan bleinformert om at hvis han ødela Frozen Throne, dermed drepende Lich Kongen, ville Kil'jaeden belønne ham med krefter utenfor has rekkevidde (om Kil'jaeden faktisk planla å gjøre dette kan diskuteres). Illidan fikk først lojliteten til Naga, som hjalp ham forlate Kalimdor og søke ut Øye til Sargeras. Med det, utførte de et arcane ritualet for å rive Northrend, sentrumet for den vandøde Svøpen, i stykker. Slik kom Kil'jaeden tjenere i en sirkel, ledende tilbake ti kraften til den Mørke Titanen. Men, takket være Illidan's bror, Malfurion Stormrage, ble Øyet ødelagt fø det rakk å knuse Icecrown. For å ha feilet Kil'jaeden, dro heller Illidan for å redde Tyrande med sin bror. Klar over Kil'jaeden's evner, flyktet han til Outland for å unngå fangenskap, hvor han skaffet allianse med enda en tidligere natt alv rase, Blod alvene. Med hans nye tjnere, beleiret Illidan eventuelt Pit Lord Magtheridon ved ødeleggelsen av de dimensionale portene Ner'zhul hadde åpnet tiår tidligere. Planen var å få Kil'jaeden og hans undersåtter ut av Outland stoppe Magtheridon fra å få forsterkninger. Uten videre demonisk støtte, var Magtheridon rask til å falle foran Illidan og hans tilhengere. Men Kil'jaeden var ingen tosk. P.g.a. Draenor's tidligere viktighet som hjemsted til orkene og tilholdssted til draenei (og Magtheridon selv var en agent for Legionen), holdt Kil'jaeden i hvert fall et halvt øye på den skadde planeten. Rask samlende bitene og oppdagende hva som hadde skjedd (eller seende hele tiden), ankom Deceiver nok en gang foran Illidan og kommanderte ham å dra tilbake til det isete kontinente for å fullføre det han startet (han sa at Illidan's nye undersåtter viste "noe framgang"; selv om Kil'jaeden antakelig ikke kjøpte Illidan's historie, visste han at hans beste sjanse til å drepe forræderen fortsatt lå hos Illidan), og sa at hvis han feilet igjen, ville han møte hans "evige vrede." For nå, angriper de mektige Doomwalker portene til Black Temple under ordre fra Kil'jaeden. Nåværende Aktiviteter For nå, har Illidan feilet, og Lich Kongen motstår, og har snytt Deceiver ved å forenes med Arthas. Men Kil'jaeden, en slu eredar, har antakelig en plan klar. Selv om han sjelden tar del i kamper, er det sannsynlig at han allerede har satt planen ut i livet. Kil'jaeden har tatt personlig kontroll over Den Brennende Legion. Det er et mysterium hvorfor han ikke har satt i gang noe stort for å straffe Illidan for hans feil. Hans ekstakte reaksjon på at draenei ikke bare overlevde, men ble med i Alliance, er uklar. Men den er antakelig ikke behagelig. Kil'jaeden skal bli siste boss i Sunwell Plateau raid. Spillere vil møte en forvridd abnormitet av Kil'jaeden som blir brakt til Azeroth av hans nye tjener, Kael'thas Sunstrider.http://wow.incgamers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=402753 Personalitet Kil'jaeden ser ut til å ha null problemer med å holde egoet fra dømmekraften. Han er overraskende tilgivende til feilende tjenere, så lenge det ikke er komplette fiaskoer, og ir dem stort sett en sjanse til å gjøre opp, en politikk som sørger for lojalitet. Kil'jaeden tar unnskyldningene til de mislykkende på alvor. Disse politikkene er i sterk kontrast til Archimonde's, som er "lykkes eller dø." Kil'jaeden ser på Velen, som var like nær som en bror, som sin erke-nemesis, og har brukt milleniumer i raseri for det han ser på som Velen's foræderi, mye til forvirringen til hans undersåtter og Archimonde. Selv i denne vendetta, var Kil'jaeden i stand til å holde egoet i sjakk, som gjorde hans hevn mot draenei kanskje mer grusom enn mot Legionens andre motstandere... Krefter ]] De eksakte kreftene ved Deceiver's kommando er uklare. Som vist ved hans ultimatum til Illidan og hans ankomst mot Ner'zhulog orkene, er han en mester av illusjoner. Kil'jaeden har også vist evnen til å skifte størrelse (en evne delt med Archimonde), men det er ikke nødvendigvis grensen for hans omskapningsevner. Selv om dette er ting sett i nyere dager, ville å annta at det var grensen være en grov feilberegning. Han har æren forå ha beseiret og gjort slaver av Dreadlordene, en bragd som krever unik sluhet og fantastisk magi, dermed e hans rang i Legionen og eredar høyere en selv Archimonde's. Til og med før eredar's transformasjon, innrømte Velen at Kil'jaeden var hans, som Archimonde's, overmann i arcane. Men Kil'jaeden's fulle makt ligger ikke i fysisk og magiske krefter, men i hans hjerne. Hans ubestridte sluhet ga ham posisjon i Dn Brennende Legion, og dermed hans tittel Deceiver. Han klarte å korruptere orkene nærmest uten magi, men med mest manipulasjon. Betydelighet Som de fleste demoner, var Kil'jaeden's originale posisjon i Warcraft sagaen en mindre en; i denne sammenhengen var han mesteren til Gul'dan, en stor karakter i Warcraft II. Etter at rollen til Sargeras ble bygd opp fra å være en fotnote til den største saga skurken, ble Kil'jaeden's rolle også forstørret, til den grad at han nå er en av de største bak-scenen skurkene. Faktisk holder bare Sargeras selv en mer truende og konstant tilstedeværelse i sagaen. Det er et fjell i Hellfire Peninsula i Outland kjent som Throne of Kil'jaeden. Fjellene ble kalt det av Gul'dan, etter at han fikk orkene inn med til Blodet til Mannoroth. I dag holder Doom Lord Kazzak, en av Kil'jaeden's største tjenere, der etter gjenåpningen av Dark Portal fra Azeroth. de:Kil'jaeden en:Kil'jaeden es:Kil'Jaeden fi:Kil'jaeden fr:Kil'jaeden pl:Kil'jaeden